Stück
by Miyu Amamyia
Summary: Passado, presente ou futuro. Nada mais me pertence. Pequenos fragmentos foi o que me sobrou. O resto, como folhas que caem no outono, o vento carregou. Pedaços de mim que se foram e não mais retornarão.


**Título**: **Stück**

**Autora**: Miyu Amamyia

**Beta**: Mademoseille Marie, minha digitadora amada!!

**Classificação**: PG 13

**Resumo**: Passado, presente ou futuro. Nada mais me pertence. Pequenos fragmentos foi o que me sobrou. O resto, como folhas que caem no outono, o vento carregou. Pedaços de mim que se foram e não mais retornarão.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e companhia pertencem a tia Rowling. As crianças e o poema em itálico são meus, então não roubem!!

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM. Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Stück(1)**

_Passado, presente ou futuro._

_Nada mais me pertence._

_Pequenos fragmentos foi o que me sobrou._

_O resto, como folhas que caem no outono, o vento carregou._

_Pedaços de mim que se foram e não mais retornarão._

Quando aquele pesadelo começara? Harry não se lembrava a data ao certo. Mas fora quando ele desconfiara que Draco estava doente. Seu amante ficara mais magro, mais pálido que o normal, vinha esquecendo pequenas coisas. Ambos tinham desconfiado de uma pequena anemia, mas Draco, apesar das insistências de Harry, não quisera ir ver um medibruxo. O loiro só cedera diante das ameaças de Harry de que os filhos dos dois desconfiassem de que o pai deles estava doente.

Seus filhos, Sara, Deneb, Orion, Cláudius e Gabriel. Cinco crianças órfãs, vítimas da guerra e que eram a alegria daquela casa. De início, Draco fora contra a adoção de crianças, mas aqueles cinco haviam conquistado o coração do loiro. Sara e Orion eram os mais velhos e tinham oito anos na época. Sara tinha aceitado bem a mudança, como os mais novos, mas Orion tinha se mostrado rebelde. Fora Draco quem conseguira domar o jovem, quando o ensinara a jogar quadribol. Quando foram adotados, Cláudius tinha cinco e Gabriel sete anos. Daneb era a mais nova e tinha dois anos, mas apesar da idade ainda não falava. No início, Draco permanecera frio com as crianças, mas, quando elas começaram a chamá-lo de "pai" e essa foi a primeira palavra de Deneb, o coração do loiro amoleceu e, com o tempo, ele foi se tornando um pai amoroso e super-protetor. Passaram-se nove anos de felicidade, com uma família perfeita, até que a desgraça se abatera sobre eles.

Diante da possibilidade de preocupar seus filhos, Draco tinha cedido à pressão de Harry e, juntos, haviam procurado um medibruxo. Depois de examinar o loiro e fazer alguns testes, o medibruxo dera o diagnóstico final e avassalador. Draco Malfoy tinha Mal de Alzheimer.

Harry tinha contestado. "Mas Draco só tem trinta anos!", alegara, negando o diagnóstico. "Alzheimer é uma doença de velhos!" O médico foi taxativo. Alzheimer não tinha idade e vinha atacando cada vez mais jovens. E não havia cura entre bruxos, muito menos entre trouxas. Draco já estava entrando no estado intermediário. Teria, no máximo, dois anos de vida. Provavelmente só um de lucidez. Durante a Guerra, os dois amantes nunca tinham fraquejado. Quando tinham chegado em casa, depois da consulta e do terrível diagnóstico, pela primeira vez em treze anos, os dois choraram.

_Agora, me diga, o que farei?_

_Afinal, já nem sei mais quem sou._

_Me diga quem você é e me guie neste vazio, nesta escuridão._

_Anjo de luz, ilumine meu caminho e me leve pela mão até o fim dessa negra estrada de pedras e cascalhos, cheia de buracos._

"Não me abandone". Draco tinha pedido desesperadamente em meio às lágrimas, fortemente abraçado a Harry. "Não me abandone, meu amor", ele repetia como um mantra. Como Harry poderia? Como poderia abandonar a Draco? Sempre se perguntara o que aconteceria consigo quando seu amado loiro morresse. Só não esperava que este momento estivesse tão próximo.

Infelizmente, seria só o início do pesadelo. O natal seria alguns dais depois e ambos tinham decidido contar tudo aos filhos, antes que a doença ficasse muito evidente. Só não imaginavam que seria tão difícil. Sara tinha entrado em um estado de choque, antes de, como Deneb, chorar desesperadamente, as duas abraçadas a Draco. Gabriel caira de joelhos no chão, lágrimas silenciosas descendo por seu rosto, enquanto Cláudius buscara apoio em Harry. Orion fora quem tivera a pior reação. Ele berrara, esperneara, contestara o médico, assim como Harry, e tinha saído para o quarto batendo as portas por onde passava. Draco o seguira e, mais tarde, contara a Harry que tinha encontrado Orion chorando, o quarto todo destruído. Aquele fora o pior Natal de suas vidas. Antes mesmo do feriado acabar, as coisas tinham piorado.

Draco começara a esquecer lugares, nomes. Freqüentemente se perdia pela casa, seus reflexos tinham diminuído. A noite, sozinho com Harry, ele chorava por tudo o que lhe acontecia, por seus filhos e, acima de tudo, pela possibilidade de esquecer seu amante. A cada noite, eles faziam amor com desespero, como se não houvesse amanhã. E para Draco, poderia não haver amanhã.

_Você me ama?_

_Ou ama o que eu era?_

_Qual parte de mim você ama?_

_A luz ou a reles sombra negra que eu me tornei._

O relacionamento dos dois tinha começado logo depois do fim do sétimo ano. O ódio cedeu lugar para o desejo, depois para o amor. Depois da morte de seus pais, Draco havia mudado de lado e entrado para a Ordem. A convivência forçada, as brigas ainda mais constantes... tudo influenciava. E foi numa dessas brigas, na qual haviam trocado socos e chutes, os dois acabaram aos beijos seguidos por sexo selvagem no chão da sala da tapeçaria dos Black. Naquela noite os dois estavam sozinhos no Grimmauld Place. Era véspera do dia das bruxas. As trocas de insultos entre os dois continuaram, assim como as noites de sexo. Quando descobriram sobre o relacionamento dos dois, ninguém entendeu nada e nem Draco nem Harry se preocuparam em explicar. Demorou meses para ambos admitirem seus sentimentos. Eles começaram a se apoiarem um no outro. Eram duas almas quebradas, buscando amor e redenção. Quanto mais a guerra piorava, mais eles buscavam consolo um no outro. E agora, eles se viam necessitando novamente de consolo mútuo.

A cada dia, Draco se tornava mais quieto, diferente. Tinha momentos de agitação, outros de depressão. Harry já não permitia que ele saísse sozinho de casa, depois que o ex-slytherin tinha passado dias perdido, para desespero de Harry. Ron e Hermione tentavam, em vão, ajudar, encontrar uma cura, mas não adiantava. A cada dia parecia que aquela cruz aumentava.

_Estenda sua mão e me tire deste abismo, deste vórtice negro no qual minha alma se encontra._

_Me ame, me consuma de corpo e alma, até que eu esteja livre desta escuridão e sejamos um só._

As coisas tinham chegado ao ponto crítico nas férias de verão. Harry tinha ido com Gabriel fazer compras de emergência, deixando Draco aos cuidados de Sara e Orion. Foi quando a garota ligou e pediu em tom urgente que retornasse. Quando Harry chegou e viu o que era, seu coração despencou. Draco havia esquecido dos dois, de todos os treze anos juntos. Ele havia voltado a ser o Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts. A cada dia, Harry se esforçava para reconquistar novamente o amante. Draco estranhava, provocava, mas algo nele o fazia ceder e se entregar ao ex-grifinório. Algo nele dizia para confiar em Potter. Mas a doença avançava cada vez mais rápido. Estava próximo de completar um ano do diagnóstico quando o pior aconteceu.

Draco esqueceu de Harry. E de si mesmo.

_Estenda suas asas sobre mim, seja meu doce anjo da morte e leve minha vida consigo para que, no fim, nos encontremos e possamos, juntos, viver em um lugar melhor._

_E, nesse lugar, eu estarei completo e, então, juntos, nossas almas serão uma só e poderei finalmente te encontrar, não serei mais esse pedaço de homem._

Quando chegou nesse ponto, tudo o que Harry poderia fazer era chorar. E saber qual era a última vontade que Draco tivera ainda lúcido.

Draco havia avisado para Harry que, no momento que perdesse a consciência de si mesmo, procurasse no escritório uma carta com seus últimos desejos. Ele pedia na carta, quando isso acontecesse, Harry tivesse piedade e cometesse eutanásia. E tudo que o ex-grifinório poderia fazer era obedecer. Afinal, a alma de Draco já havia ido. Outro pedido do loiro era que Harry vivesse. Vivesse pelos dois e cuidasse dos filhos deles. E esperasse... porque, quando chegasse a hora, ele viria buscá-lo.

_Afinal, a morte conserta tudo, não é, meu amor?_

Agora, fazia cinqüenta anos que Draco havia partido. Harry, junto com seus filhos e seus netos, estava ali no cemitério, cuidando do túmulo do loiro. Sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, Harry não pode evitar sorrir ao ver Draco parado diante de si lhe oferecendo a mão. Parece que ele tinha vindo cumprir a sua promessa. Quando Orion foi acordar seu pai, notou que ele estava morto. Em meio às lágrimas, ele não pode evitar sorrir. Ele havia partido com um sorriso nos lábios e, finalmente, seus pais estavam juntos novamente.

**Fim **

**(1)** Stück é fragmento em alemão_  
_

_Esta fic nasceu de um poema de mesmo nome de minha autoria e de uma fanfic de Weiss Kreuz que me inspirou o poema. Espero que tenham gostado. O poema está em itálico e está completo. Por favor, se alguém quiser usar, peça, ok?_


End file.
